


Electric Love

by losersoot



Category: NCT (Band), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Greaser Donghyuck, Greaser Jaemin, Greaser Jisung, Greaser Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Taeyong is Hyuck’s older brother, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersoot/pseuds/losersoot
Summary: Donghyuck’s just trying to survive.Enter Mark Lee.ORGreaser Donghyuck and Soc Mark fall in love while the world burns to ashes around them.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 13





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! It’s currently 5am and I just couldn’t wait to get this out so here we are, it was proof read by me so it’s probably really shitty but I’ll come and edit it later, but for now I hope you enjoy :)

In all of donghyuck’s 16 years of living he had been lucky enough to scrape by, narrowly avoiding conflict with socs and living with his older brother in their run down house. He doesn’t know if the soc’s just don’t like him (if they didn’t like him wouldn’t they want to jump him?) or if he had just been a master at avoiding them.

Even his younger friend Jisung (who was 15 and did NOT deserve to go through the thing’s he’d been through) had gotten jumped a couple times, he had even gotten a tuff scar on his neck from where the socs pulled a switch blade on him.

His older brother Taeyong said that Donghyuck should be grateful, that he shouldn’t waste his so called “freedom” climbing trees and reading. But Taeyong never really got Donghyuck. His best friend Jaemin, he got Donghyuck, he understands that football or mechanics just wasn’t Donghyuck’s thing. And he’d more often than not be climbing after Donghyuck into another tree the boy had decided to conquer today. 

In all of Donghyuck’s 16 years of life, he’d never wished more than at this moment that he had listened to his brother. He wished he’d tried harder at gym, so he could at least have a chance at out running the car currently chasing him. And he wished he’d carried a switch blade on him, however much he hated the damn things he wished he had one now, so at least he could say he attempted to save himself. He wished he was home, head on Jaemin’s lap (Jaemin practically lived at Donghyuck and Taeyong’s house) watching a rerun of some crappy sitcom on their small tv.

In all of Donghyuck’s 16 years of living he’d never once been jumped by socs, but that was about to change.

Donghyuck’s heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears, and he could feel his blood pulsing through his veins as he skidded through the streets of his neighbourhood, he threw a glance over his shoulder, cursing as he saw how close the car was to him. After nearly tripping over an empty beer bottle he faced forward again, looking around for anyone that could help, he’d even take Yuta at this point, one of the scariest boys Donghyuck knows, just to help him out of this situation.

Another glance over his shoulder showed the car barely a couple metres away from him, in a halfhearted attempt to escape his eventual demise he grabbed a nearby chain link fence and attempted to climb it, grunting when he felt someone grab his legs and throw him to the ground.

He winced as other shards of glass broke the skin of his already bleeding palms (luckily his jacket and jeans took the brunt of the glass) and grimaced as he could feel the dirt soaking into his wounds. Although a couple scratches was nothing compared to what could happen. 

Donghyuck quickly glances around, spotting 3 socs and no way out. He attempted to stand up but a kick to the stomach had him retching and rolling into another socs legs. He heard a few of them scoff, the others laughing and throwing insults. 

“What’s the matter Greaser? Scared we’ll scar your pretty little face?” One of the boys squats and grips a hand full of his hair, tugging on it and laughing when Donghyuck winced. 

“Let me go, you losers. Got nothing better to do?? Huh? So you’re wasting your oh so precious time on a Greaser?” Donghyuck squirmed, slapping the hand away from his hair and breaking out of the grip the other socs had on his body, in his moment of freedom he scrambled away from them, hands catching on broken glass but he ignored the pain and tried his absolute hardest to run away. But of course life chooses right now to fuck Donghyuck over. And his foot is once again caught by the socs. 

The next hour or so is spent with a handkerchief shoved in his mouth while his body is restrained and tainted by the socs. By the time the socs decided they’d had enough “fun” and left Donghyuck was close to passing out. His shirt was barely a shirt, torn almost everywhere and completely drenched red, his jacket had been discarded almost immediately and was sitting on the ground on the other side of the fence he had attempted to climb. And his jeans were so ripped it showed all of his cut up thighs and calves. His face was more than likely in the same shape as the rest of his body, but he couldn’t tell since he’d gone mostly numb half way through the torture session.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but the sun was sinking and the blood pouring out of him had dried, he couldn’t tell if he had slept or if he had just laid there for hours. But soon he heard a familiar shriek and a loud “hyung!!” Being yelled. He barely noticed Jisung running up to his still body, throwing his jacket off his body and onto Donghyuck’s. 

“Sungie... don’t look. Hyung’s okay just....”  
Donghyuck breaks in the middle of his sentence, taking a deep breath and weakly gripping one of Jisung’s lingering hands.  
“Go get T-tae hyung..”

Jisung bit his lip, patting his jacket down harder on Donghyuck’s numb body, then ran off in the direction he came, hopefully getting Donghyuck’s older brother.

Donghyuck closed his eyes again, letting the realisation sink into his body and stick there, like the cuts etched into his skin. Luckily the socs didn’t rape him, they had taken his innocence but didn’t really take his innocence. 

He tugged on Jisung’s jacket, it was too big for him but he attempted to slither into it, ignoring the blasts of pain emitting from the wounds covering his entire body. The jacket didn’t stop the coldness from seeping into his bones. 

More time passed before Donghyuck really realised he was laying in an old backroad in the complete darkness with nothing but a jacket to protect him, and he sighed, just barely feeling the tears running down his face. 

He eventually heard footsteps, and he let out a loud breath of relief, feeling more tears fall out of his aching eyes. As 4 familiar faces surround him he succumbs to the darkness that had been surrounding his vision for a while. Ignoring the calls of his name and the pleas for him to stay awake, keep his eyes open.


	2. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!! This isn’t beta’d and I couldn’t be bothered to read over it, pls ignore typos<3

The first thing Donghyuck realised when he woke up was that he was in his brothers bed. He was in his brothers bed and the window was overflowing with sunlight, letting it creep onto his chilled skin. 

He wore a pair of loose shorts (one of the only pairs that weren’t denim) (he actually thinks they might be an old pair Taeyong used to wear when he’d play football) with no shirt... Although he wouldn’t really need a shirt seeing as he wasn’t showing any skin through the bandages wrapped around his torso. 

Donghyuck frowned, spotting more bandages covering his legs and arms. He understands why he wasn’t taken to the hospital, they don’t have enough money for that and if they were to explain that he had gotten attacked he’d probably be put in a foster home. But the bandages on him were surely expensive, even if they were the cheap kind the money they used on them could’ve put dinner on the table.

He laid his head back down on the pillow, sighing out of his nose and covering his face with his bandaged palms. He felt like such a burden, and he felt like he had made such a big deal out of nothing. Other boys his age had been through worse then this, Jisung had the scars to prove it! Yet here we was, on the brink of tears because he got a bit cut up.

He quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes as the door into the room slammed open, but he smiled as he heard a loud  
“Hyuck!!” And felt a body fall next to his on the bed. He never thought he’d be this happy to see Jaemin, but after what he’s been through seeing his smile brightened his spirit.

As a side thought, he pulled the tacky blankets to his chest, so Jaemin wouldn’t have to see the bandages. Even if he’d already seen them (he probably even helped Taeyong put them on him) Donghyuck thinks it’d be better for Jaemin to just ignore them. 

Jaemin was quick to make conversation, Donghyuck had been passed out for approximately 14 hours, Lucas, Yuta and Sicheng (more commonly known as WinWin) had chased after the guys who beat him up and pulled out Yuta’s trusty switch blade on them. 

Jaemin and Taeyong had carried Donghyuck home and had cleaned and bandaged his wounds as best as they could, with their cheap bandages and measly antiseptic they’d stolen, while Jisung rushed back to their house to gather the supplies and attempt to sterilise their kitchen counter to rest Donghyuck on.

After Taeyong and Jaemin had finished with Donghyuck Taeyong (as the honorary “leader” of the greasers) called a meeting. Jaemin wouldn’t explicitly explain to him what had happened in the meeting, but he said Taeyong negotiated a rumble. 

Half of their friends agreed that, “Yes we should call a rumble, did you see what happened to Hyuck??” While the other half said “No, Taeyong this isn’t a good idea, did you see what happened to Hyuck??”


End file.
